The Isle of Butterfly Crystal
by Churro33
Summary: Fluttershy first was going to be captain of an airship, earn great wealth, and marry Rainbow Dash. But then, Fluttershy is accused of treason and wants revenge, years later after her escape. This will mainly focus on her as well on others. And yes, it'll be long! The following fanfiction has been rated T for minor suggestive themes and minor violence. Enjoy!


**The Isle of Butterfly Crystal**

**by Churro33**

**Author's Note: This story mainly focuses on Fluttershy having to be accused of treason and wants revenge, years later after her escape. This will mainly focus on Fluttershy, but as well as others. Also, the story's plot is long and complex, but the characters, except Fluttershy, aren't dynamic. Good guys will always be good and bad guys will always be bad. (Not always) And yes, it'll be long! The following fanfiction has been rated T for minor suggestive themes and minor violence. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Landing of Ponyville

The morning breeze blew through the Apple family orchards; passing through the leaves of the old apple trees and into the aged barn that was still in the dark and early morning. The wind passed through the windowsill and fluttered across an orange pony's cheek. She awoke not from the breeze, but from the sound of a low rumbling noise. _Like an engine_, she thought. She stood up from her bed and ran to the window. "Well Ah'll be darned!" The golden mane, emerald eyed, orange earth pony galloped down the stairs. It didn't matter to her how she looked. All that did was the arrival of one of her cargos. It wasn't delivery by road, but by air.

Airships were a new way of transporting more than hundreds of ponies at first. Some saw this as an advantage for business. Thus, the era of business began. Applejack invested in a few airships herself, and business thrived. Of course, her best airship was the _Phoenix_ and it was arriving at her farm.

The airship slowly flew over the small farm. Already had it passed the snow covered mountains. On the airship was a yellow coated pegasus with lavender hair and teal eyes. She is soft-spoken but bold. She was known as Fluttershy, first mate of her captain. Ever since Applejack had these airships, Fluttershy wanted to join. The airship slowly descended on an empty field. As it did, Fluttershy flew downwards and greeted her old friend."It's the mare of the hour! Morning to ya, Fluttershy!" "Morning Applejack! How's it been?" "It's been fine sugarcube," replied Applejack. They hugged and looked at the airship. "So, any reports on anything at all whatsoever?" asked Applejack. "Not at all," replied the pegasus, "but the cargo was dropped off and paid for." "Well, that's good! Anything else at all?" "Well..."

Applejack looked at her friend as though she was hiding something. But what? "I'm afraid...that...," Fluttershy said slowly holding back tears, but failed to do so, "that...we lost our captain from an illness." Applejack was stunned at what she heard. She stopped and sat down on the grass looking at it. When she looked up, she saw the poor mare sniffling from her grim news. "Did he leave anything for you?" she asked with a hint of weakness. "Yes. He told me to arrive to Cloudsdale and take _this_." Fluttershy showed her a box resting on her hooves. It was old and worn down for so long. "Is there anything else?" asked Applejack. "No," she replied. "Well, Ah guess y'all should go now. I'll take care the rest of this." Fluttershy started walking, but immediately a mare shouted, "Hold on there."

The mare descended from the ladder rope and landed safely. Many of the crew members still on the airship groaned or whispered negatively as she descended. She landed and met Applejack, face to face. She had a pale grayish violet mane with white streaks running across. Her pale magenta coat and bright blue cold eyes told all of this pony. "Hay there Diamond Tiara. How did the delivery go?" asked Applejack. "_Excellent_...," sneered the cold hearted unicorn, "I'm also _deeply_ sorry for our captain's _loss_." The emphasis on deeply and loss bothered Fluttershy, but Applejack didn't even seem to have noticed. In fact, Diamond Tiara never had a heart to anypony on the airship at all. The one thing that did was the amount of money she'll be earning soon.

"Anyways, I believe without a captain, who'll be navigating the crew?" asked Diamond Tiara sarcastically. She raised her hoof next to her ear, as if waiting for an answer. "Silence? Maybe the next captain should be appointed to _me_. After all, I did help out on most of the journeys." Applejack thought for a moment. "You do have a point there Diamond Tiara, but instead it should be Fluttershy." Fluttershy's eyes widened while Diamond Tiara looked upset, as if ready to throw a tantrum. "Me?" asked Fluttershy. "Yea. Since you've been here longer and had more experience in the air, even before this. Ah'll also be raising your salary to 200,000 bits more. Is that all right for ya?" Applejack was instantly hugged by Fluttershy. The gentle mare hugged tighter and quickly replied, "Yes. Thank you Applejack!" The unicorn behind these two looked with disgust and hate, but masked it with a congratulating smile.

"Well, I'll be heading to my office, Applejack. Thank you so much!" Fluttershy was halted by Applejack's shout. "But what about you getting ready for..." "Of course," said Fluttershy giggling and blushing, "I forgot about my betrothal feast for Dashie and I." _She'll be excited from what I'm going to tell her._ Fluttershy began taking off for flight and left the orchard. "I'm proud of you sugarcube; real proud for you finally marrying that mare." Applejack walked back to her house for more rest. As for Diamond Tiara, she stormed off with hate and jealousy at her side. _I don't know what to do for now, but she'll have something coming up for tonight._

**Author's Note: For right now, it'll be short. Later on, it'll be bigger Thanks again for reading part 1 of what will be a grand story. If any requests or questions, just contact me at luisrosas22 . There's still more to come!**


End file.
